fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Anatoly Morozov
Doctor Anatoly Morozov (also known later on by the nickname of Anomaly) is the brother of the Morozov pair of scientists, working alongside his sister Dr. Veronika Morozov. The two formerly were part of A22 Enterprises, eventually branching back to their home country of Russia before disbanding their division of A22 entirely and creating the Russian science company known as CHELPRO. The two developed two androids and NULL, who are said to be based off some of their work from A22. Anatoly and his sister debuted in Rendered NULL as the forces behind NULL, although the heroes were unaware of their role in the attacks. Anatoly was created by out of a need for NULL's creator to help explain where NULL came from. Doctor Anatoly Morozov is the co-founder of CHELPRO and a former head scientist of the Russian A22 division. He works alongside his sister Dr. Veronika Morozov to create super-human beings and androids that they hope will replace the current generation of heroes, replacing them with paid heroes that will tie directly to CHELPRO in a captialistic scheme to effectively become one of the largest businesses in the world. Description Dr. Anatoly Morozov is a very large white man with white hair and dull blue eyes. He wears a black skin tight shirt, showing his surprisingly muscular body. He wears a red lab coat, which is open to show his shirt and pants. He wears a black and white band around his body and black pants. He wears green shoes. Personality Dr. Anatoly Morozov is a pretty straight-to-the-point person unlike his sister, being considered somewhat cold at times. When meeting people, Anatoly usually tries to come off as the person in charge, but his sister tends to dominate the discussion much to his annoyance. As such, the two tend to interject quite frequently, although Anatoly is the less expressive of the two. His large demeanor makes him look somewhat threatening and he tends to use this to his advantage despite not having any current combat experience. Dr. Anatoly Morozov is shown to be somewhat uncaring towards his experiments, as seen with his treatment of NULL as he planned to re-purpose her into a villain for his future hero team to vanquish as one of their first missions. Despite this, he has a liking towards cats, of which he and his sister have three of that they look after between work days. He is also fairly easy going on his breakfast, lunch, and dinner commutes, although tends to not talk to anyone when eating. One of the more notable traits of Anatoly is his ability to come to an business agreement with someone, which is how he originally got some Chinese companies to invest in the CHELPRO start-up. Anatoly is best suited towards talking business as opposed to his sister, and is even willing to let his enemies work for him with no conflict or hard feelings about their relationship prior before. This is not to suggest he can easily be backstabbed though, as he carries a certain amount of paranoia towards everyone, even his own sister, and tends to have a plan in case someone were to betray him. Appearances ''Rendered NULL Anatoly makes his debut in ''Rendered NULL as the creator of NULL, the titular villain. He is seen in several scenes talking to his sister or to Zhen, the head of the Chinese company funding his company. He is mentioned to be behind the creation of the Lion's Den (which created Basil Icarusiot and Bombyx Icarusiot) and the mastermind behind NULL's attacks in the story. The story serves as a introduction to him and his sister, explaining their motives and background in several Fantendoverse characters that had been introduced before. Powers and Abilities Dr. Anatoly Morozov has no combat experience, although he is famed for his DNA splicing experiments and leadership role with his sister. In addition to this, he has a penchant for creating good, unbiased business relationships. Dr. Anatoly expresses a desire to make himself stronger soon, possibly injecting himself with DNA from others, although it has yet to happen. Relationships NULL Dr. Veronika Morozov Trivia *His first name comes from the Russian word for sunrise. His last name comes from the Russian word for frost. *Anatoly's design was lightly inspired by Mira from the Dragon Ball franchise. *Anatoly was originally going to be the sole creator of NULL, but to help flesh out his character and make him feel less flat, his sister Veronika was introduced. *Anatoly is partially connected to all of the following characters: **Kara Keen - Comes from the A22 Russian division that Anatoly and Veronika was directing. **Basil Icarusiot and Bombyx Icarusiot - Comes from the Lions Den project that Anatoly is mentioned to have overseen. **Ethereal - Anatoly is mentioned to be behind the serum that Ethereal took for her powers. She was unable to kept under his watch due to laws that would have put him under the jurisdiction of FANT if he kept her under watch. **Unnamed catalyst woman - This character has been hinted at in both Just Like Old Friends (mentioned by Frink when he was traveling through time) and Rendered NULL (mentioned by Zhen as one of the first attempts to create the paid division of heroes who mysteriously vanished). **Two unnamed androids - Mentioned only so far, these androids are mentioned to be Veronika and Anatoly's first CHELPRO branded creations. **NULL - His ultimate creation so far. Gallery AnatolyMorozov.png|Anatoly Morozov's design for Rendered NULL AnatolyMorozovaNewPainted.png|Anatoly Morozov's new design Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Original Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Villains Category:World Tournament Category:Summer Dayz